The Later Years, Part I
by Sandry
Summary: A bit stupid, and it is an ancient fic, actually 1 1/2 years old, and I was young and naive then... Well, H, H, and R have grown up and are teaching...
1. The Later Years Part I

**The Later Years  
Part I  
**

Before: A/N:This story takes place 20 years after Harry graduated, so if you haven't read the third book, Get Out Of Here PLEASE... It will ruin all the fun! Harry is Deputy Headmaster, but guess who is Headmaster? You'll have to guess, it'll spoil the surprise.------Hermione is a teacher (which one? You'll learn later) People, this is my first fanfiction, my first songfic is dumb, so I don't think I will post it. Enjoy! But no flames, please, I assume I'll get enough without yours... Enough to toast an english muffin or a marshmellow to charcoal. (I'll give the burnt ones to you people who like burnt marshmellows ::ICK!::)  
**  
  
Nok Nok Nok. Deputy Headmaster Harry knocked on the heavy wooden door of Lupin's office, expecting to see a blazing fire and a smiling Lupin signing papers, reading a book, writing a letter, or being busy in some sort of way. And that is how he saw it, but the picture wasn't quite right. Some other people were there too!  
  
"Hermione? Ron?" Harry gasped. This was too good to be true! He thought that Ron was traveling in Kansas, (in the U.S.A for you ignorant people) and Hermione was in France!  
  
"Ah, Harry!" said Lupin, his face glowing with pleasure. "You're finally here! I havea pleasant surprise for you! Hermione and Ron are going to be teachers here at Hogwarts, and you will be teaching Transfiguration, besides you other duties, due to current circumstances. _Professor," _Lupin gritted his teeth. "Snape has decided that, since a werewolf and his least favorite person in the Whole-Wide-Wizarding-World is deputy headmaster, he has quit.   
  
An explosion of cheering greeted Lupin's ears.   
  
"Hermione will be teaching potions, and Ron will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."   
Ron shifted nervously. The job hadn't been cursed, they had proved it, but people were still nervous about it.  
  
"Well, Remus, this IS a surprise." said Harry, smiling broadly. "But I don't think that I CAN teach Transfiguration, I was never very good at it."  
  
"Well, I need a teacher, and I think you will do well. remember when you turned a frog into a muggle computer? That was a sight I will never forget..." Lupin chuckled.  
  
"All right, I'll try, but if I'm not good at it, give me a break, then I can switch with Hermione. Or Ron."  
  
"You could give me training!" interrupted Ron. "You were the DATDA teacher once, Remus!"  
  
"True..." said Lupin thoughtfully, an idea popping into his head.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
**


	2. The Later Years Part II

**The Later Years  
Part II  
**

******************************************************************************  
"I was thinking that I could call George Weasley and Fred Weasley and see if they wanted to be the assistant care-takers, since Filch has retired." said Lupin.  
  
"Oh, REMUS!" said Harry, clutching his sides. "That's a SPECTACULAR idea... Remember how Filch HATED Fred and George? They'd be PERFECT! They'd spice up the castle. It hasn't been cheery here since Dumbledore retired and McGonagall passed the job to you..."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Class, watch carefully!" Professor Potter said. (Heehee, that sounds funny... Professor Potter) **"I am going to turn this match into a needle. After I do this, I would ask that you please turn these needles into matches. Turning things into something else is very difficult, so I don't expect you to do it the first time, though I have had people do that before."  
  
It was difficult teaching a class, for they all they wnated to do was ask hem questions in turn and they all wanted to know about him, how he defeated Voldemort, **(gasp! I said it!) **and how he got his scar. He ended up telling them that class was class, and they had to get back to work.   
*********************************************************************  
"Class, what are we studying today?" asked Professor Weasley, flipping through his book. "Are we due to study Red-Caps or Werewolves today?"  
  
A small boy that was chubby and clutched a toad in one hand raised his OTHER hand.   
  
"Sir, we were due to study Red Caps today."  
  
"Thank you, Leon , you may sit down, and five points to Gryffindor for your good memory. Are uI do not think that we should study Red Caps today, for I just received a Warndlery **(Warned-leery) **in the mail. They are interesting creatures, hiding in cupboards and eating people's food. They tend to like cupboards because..." Ron droaned on and on, sounding quite the Professor Binns.  
  
******************************************************************************  
"Now, class!" said Professor Granger sternly. "PAY attention! This is a very difficult potion I am going to brew, and I won't teach it again. Please get out your cauldrons, and your scales."  
  
The class groaned. This new teacher was TOUGH! Even if they were fifth year Ravenclaws, they still didn't like potions.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"So, Harry. Here you are!" said Lupin in a pleasant voice. "How was your first week? Were your students good? Did they behave? Did any of them show perticular talent? If so, then do they need to be moved up a class?"  
  
"Whoa! Hold your owls here! One at a time. Yes, I had an EXCELLENT week, I had good students, They behaved, they were perfect little angels, except for Kelsey Weasley (she's George's daughter), and I think that Leon Longbottom should be moved to the next class up, because he shows outstanding talent."  
"Well, I'll think about it." said Lupin thoughtfully.  
******************************************************************************  
To be continued....  
  
  
**


	3. The Later Years Part III

**The Later Years   
Part III  
**By Sandry   


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
_"Harry?" called Lupin. "Harry? Are you in? I need to talk to you!" There was no reply. Lupin unlocked the door magically, and there was Harry, lying bloody and mangled on the floor, with Voldemort was standing over him. Hermione was taking her last breath as Lupin stepped in. Lupin whipped out his wand, but it was too late. Hermione breathed her last, and then everything went dark. Lupin was blasted to pieces.  
****_  
Ron woke up shivering. That was the nightmare he had every night. Harry gone, Lupin gone, Hermione gone. At least it wasn't real.   
  
He went down for hot chocolate, and met Lupin, Hermione, and Harry in the hall. Ron breathed easier as soon as he saw them all alive. They talked and chatted together, and Lupin retired to his bed.   
  
Then the three of them snuck off to Fred & George's office under the Invisibility Cloak. Fred and George were not disturbed (thankfully). They took 6 dungbombs from the caretakers' private store, and snuck off toward Slytherin House. They knew the passwords, because they were teachers, so they crept in, and they saw that everyone was gone to bed, and the Common Room was deserted.  
  
Harry whipped his dungbombs, and tossed one into the dwindling fire. When the fire was lit tomorrow, the stench would fill the room. He put the other in the seat-cushions of the best chair in the place, which would be set off only when someone sat on it.   
  
Ron decided to try a more direct approach. He snuck up to the room that branched off the boy's dormitory where Malfoy (he was the head of Slytherin) was sleeping. He put one in his trunk, fastened a muffler to it, and set it off. Now all of his robes would smell, and the stench doesn't wash out easily. The other was securely put in his sock drawer. Ron laughed quietly. What would Malfoy think when he woke up?!?!  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, waited outside. She was her perfect self, and even large amounts of aging hadn't changed her conscience. She wasn't just about to get caught sneaking around Slytherin House! She was a teacher! Ron and Harry, however, were determined to get revenge on Malfoy for all the tricks he had played on them.  
  
Just then Ron and Harry darted out. Their faces were flushed and their robes were sticking to their body. Hermione looked shocked and asked,  
  
"What happened to you two?"   
  
"We'll tell you as soon as we get back to my room," said Harry. "Someone might be watching us or listening to our conversation."  
  
True to his word, as soon as they were safely locked in Harry's room, they started to explain.  
  
"Well,"said Harry. "Ron was upstairs setting off a dungbomb, and the stench woke Malfoy up. He saw a shadow in the room, and whipped out his wand. He muttered _Lumos ****_and saw Ron's red hair. He gave a yell, and darted after Ron..."  
  
"Let me tell now!" interrupted Ron. "Then, since he had chased me down the stairs to the Common Room, he saw Harry. Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak over us, and it fooled Malfoy, but not for long. We raced out of the Common Room and arrivevd by you. The secret door slammed in Malfoy's face, and he's unconscious. Harry raced back in to put a Memory Charm on him so he won't remember what he had just done."  
  
"Too bad Lockhart isn't here!" said Harry. "As he always said, _If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms._ Boy, what a git he was!"  
  
"He is not a git!" said Hermione shrilly. "He was a very talented, handsome wizard!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" said Harry. "Remember the time he de-boned my arm?"  
  
"Everyone makes mistakes!" said Hermione hotly, and then a grin spread slowly over her face. "Well, I really don't know why I'm sticking up for him. He was a suck-up, really. Now it's time for me to get back to bed. It's about 1:30."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	4. The Later Years Part IV

**The Later Years  
Part IV  
**By Sandry  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   


"Ron? What did you DO to her?" asked Harry doubtfully. "I mean, all of a sudden, she had a MAJOR attitude change..."  
  
"Just a simple Attitude Charm/Mind Charm mixed together... Attitude is _Attudiem switimini ****_and Mind is _Thinkfurlical Switisamini****_, so all I did was mutter _Thuttudikfurl Switisamini****_, a combination of the two charms, and I changed her attitude entirely! A rather genious invention, if I do say so myself..."  
  
"I didn't ask you though!" said a ghostly voice. Harry and Ron whirled around, but saw NOTHING... They even felt the air for an invisibility cloak or a invisibility charm.   
  
Harry shivered. His limbs were suddenly stiff. A black shadow drifted over them, and he shouted,"RON! Do the Protectiumus Spell! It'll protec-" His mouth jammed shut, and everything went black.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Everything was blurry. Harry groped for his glasses, and his hand connected with something. Something warm. And squishy. It was a human hand! Darn. It wasn't Ron's. Hmm... Duh, Harry! It was his other hand!!  
  
He found his glasses in a pitcher of Elixir of Death (other wise known as Sleeping Beauty 192. It makes you turn into a ghost for 100 years. THen you come back. As the age you were when you drank it.)  
  
He put them on slowly. He struggled to sit up, and found he was strapped to a board on a table.   
  
He frowned. Who had taken them there, and why did they want him? He had been minding his own business when-   
  
A little man with gold rimmed cresent moon glasses hobbled over to him.  
  
"Sir!" he whispered. "Be careful here! Be on your best behavior, for if the Cheif does not favor you, it is despair for you! BE careful!"  
  
"Dumbledore? Is that you?" asked Harry. "If it isn't, WHERE did you get his GLASSES? You have no rig-"  
  
"SHH!" said the little man. "No. I am not Dumbledore. He is in a holding cell directly below your *bed*. He is weakening, about to tell his secrets. Amazing what a rack can do to a person!" He suddenly looked horrified, and with a final word of "I have said too much! Chief will be angry..." he left.  
  
"RON?" called Harry. "Ron, where are you? _(From some fanfic... Sorry whoever wrote it)  
  
"_**I'm here!" **called a small voice from somewhere. He didn't know where. It sounded like it was coming from the wine press in the corner of the room. THE WINE PRESS? _(sorry avengers fans...) ****_What happened to Ron?  
  
He struggled to pull out his small swiss army knife _(Does he HAVE a swiss army knife? All MUGGLES need one, but do wizards? I don't know! Go ask your dad! *1 fish 2 fish red fish blue fish*) ****_, to saw the ropes binding him to the chair, but his hands wouldn't move. Just then he realized he was bound by a SPELL... Uh oh.   
  
He had refused to practice the charm to transfer your magic to your hand from your wand. But, Ron knew it... If only he could get to Ron again. Could Ron REACH his wand?   
  
"Harry?" called Ron. "I seem to be bound to the wine press by magic... Can you remember the charm to transfer your power from your wand to your hand?"   
  
Harry groaned. Were they in a fix. Any moment now "Cheif" would summon them, and then it would be "Bye-Bye Harry and Ron". Hmmm...   
  
EUREKA! He remembered the Charm: _Powerifiwand Transumini Manos****_ So He WASN'T losing his memory after all... He tried it, and (since you don't need your wand to do it, he had just transferred all his magic to his hands. Then he broke his cables, and explored the room.  
  
Just realizing he only had a little time before Dumbledore broke down, Harry raced to undo Ron. Luckily, the wine press wasn't on, but if it had been, it woulda been "Bye Bye Ron, Hello Mashed Potato Ron..." Bleah.  
  
They raced out of the room, using an invisibility/silencing spell, which meant they could yell and the only person who could hear them was each other, and anyone who knew their password. They dashed down a flight of stairs (this apparently was a mansion) and came into a torture chamber. There was an iron rack, and on it was...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED * * * * * * * *   



	5. The Later Years Part V

**The Later Years Part V! Almost done.   
**By ^*Sandry (Hmph Argumentive)*^  
Phew, what a cross to bear! My first story (I've improved a little bit) is almost done! Last Chapter!  
  


"Dumbledore?" whispered Harry, after taking off his spell.   
  
"Dumbledore! Are you all right? Speak to me. Dumbledore?"   
  
"Harry? Harry, my boy. Get to the castle... Get to the castle as fast as you can. They need you, Hermione and you Ro-" Then Dumbledore fell into an internal sleep, and went to a happier place. Harry stared at him for a moment, and then felt his pulse. None. He felt his heart. No beating. Dumbledore, his mentor, sometimes his only hope, was gone.  
  
"Harry?" whispered a voice. "Harry? Wake up, Harry? Are you gone too? Harry!" The voice was coming from somewhere near his ear, and a wand was prodding him on the chest. "Harry??!?! NOOOOOO.... Please, God, DON'T take Harry... He's my best friend.. NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Harry slowly opened an eye. Ron was next to him. It seemed that he had passed out from shock and Ron had thought... well, sometimes Ron wasn't very smart... He raised his head slowly.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" said Ron, his heart bursting with happiness. "You're alive! Its a miracle!" he started to yell, "Harry's ali-" When Harry clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"SHH! we'll get caught. Look- It's Mr. Malfoy!" they melted into a corner as Mr. Malfoy swept through the room. They were in Malfoy Manor, and Draco's father was here.  
  
"What have we here?" muttered Mr. Malfoy as he saw Dumbledore. "Dead? Finally? The Geezer is FINALLY dead? Father always said this was the worst thing that ever happened to Hogwarts..."   
  
Then realazation struck Ron and Harry. This wasn't Mr. Malfoy... This was DRACO! Uh oh. They were in deep trouble. Rumor was that Pansy Parkinson was as mean as Malfoy was. What a match they were. Their evil had swept the country like wildfire.   
  
Dumbledore was dead. Harry's world was gone, and he had died in such a VIOLENT manner... Harry had to go on. He couldn't shut down here, when Malfoy was here.   
  
They had to leave him here. Dumbledore said they were needed at Hogwarts, where they were all Professors. Students would be worried. Seventh years would be apparating around looking for them at every imaginable place. 2 teachers were gone. Hectic.  
  
As soon as Malfoy had left, they ran. Up the stairs. Through the hall. Out the door, oblivious to everything around them. Harry tried to do a flying spell, but it didn't work. They ran. Ran. Ran. With Ron's gift of a compass that shows you as a little white dot and your destination as a Blue dot, they made it in a couple of days.   
************  
They swept in the front door and dashed to Lupin's office. There he found Professor Black (sirius) the Astronomy Teacher bent over Lupin.   
  
"Harry!" gasped Sirius as they rushed in. "Remus. HE was attacked last night. His heart is still working, but very slowly. Hermione is coming. Ah, here she is. Hermione. Make a life potion. Harry, You're good at charms. Do the life spell. Ron, you can conjure, can't you? I hope so. Conjure up a p;iece of paper and an owl and sent it to Madame Sickoru saying to apparate here POST HASTE. I, will work on him some more."   
  
Lupin moaned. "Har-ry." He said.  
  
"Yessir?" asked Harry. "I just arrived"  
  
"Good. Write this down. The job of Headmaster shall go to you, and Hermione will be Deputy Headmistress. My Owl will go to Ron, and my possesions will go to Fred, George, and Sirius. Got that? This is my will and last testament. Let me sign.   
  
He signed, and gave a final last parting word. "Good Luck." He died with a smile on his face. He had gone to live with Dumbledore in the green meadows of internity.  
  
They all sniffed, and Madame Sickoru broke down. "It's all my fault. I should've kept him alive."   
  
  
And so it ended. Their lives went on, and their minds never forgot those moments. Harry remained Headmaster for 89 years. Then, he too, went to a happier place. Hermione died 6 years after Harry, and Ron died early at 67. Their lives were happy for the rest of their days, living and immortal  
  



End file.
